Math, Mayhem, and Madness
by Lady Serenity2
Summary: Another Highschool story... (Thanks for the idea, Felon, mon amie!)


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, Marvel does. Unless they don't KNOW they  
own it, then I would claim it for my own. But for now let's say they own it. So  
don't sue. Oh, Ice Angel is mine, don't take her. Even if you think she's just the  
coolest and you have to use her in your next story, sorry charlie. Make up your  
own. Unless, of couse... I MIGHT just sell for a small fee of... ONE HUNDRED  
BILLION DOLLARS! BWAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHA! Oh, sorry. (I'm not  
really gonna sell her. If you steal her I swear I'll will find out where you live,  
hunt you down and whap you one so hard you will not be able to write another  
story until the year 3001!!!!! I'll do it, don't think I won't! Geez, there I go again,  
threatening my poor readers. I'm sorry y'all, I really am. I promise, I won't spin  
your heads around so they face bakewards, I wouldn't do that, honest. ::puts  
boxing gloves away:: Ok, I'll let you get on with the story. Again, sorry.) One   
more thing, this takes place while are heros (I just had to say that) are in   
high-school. Thank you, Felon, for the idea. (Don't steal her characters either)  
Oh, I swear this is the last thing, everbody's fifteen. I know Rogue's supposed to  
be younger, but it's my story, so :þ   
Okies, story time! ::watches as readers sit cross-legged on the carpet in front of   
her::  
Once apon a time...  
  
Math, Mayhem and Madness  
  
"Now class, does anyone know what x equals in the equation,   
' 7x + 56y = 28'?" Ms. John ~*~ Sorry Felon, I was trying to find a half-way decent  
name. You can come out from under the table know lo l~*~ said.  
Logan raised his hand.  
"Yes, Logan."  
"X equals 4 minus 8y, ma'am."  
Sabertooth raised his hand.  
"Yes, Victor?"  
"Ma'am, I think Logan is wrong. I believe the answer is x equals 3  
minus 8y, ma'am."  
SHINK! SHINK! ~*~Ha! It's my story now, Felon, and metal always   
goes SHINK!! Not SHNIKT! Bwahahaha!~*~ Logan stood up and drew his  
claws, "Wanna make somethin' of it, Vikki?"  
Victor bared his teeth, "Take it back, Wolf-boy!"  
"Make me!"  
Ms. John cleared her throat, "Class, we have two new students  
today. I'd like you to meet Miss Jean Grey and Miss, uh,"  
The shorter girl whispered in Ms. John's ear. Ms. John nodded,  
"Right. And Miss Rogue."  
Scott checked Jean out from head to toe, "Yowza!"  
Angel took off her glove flicked him on the shoulder, turning it to   
ice, "Quite oggling!"  
Scott made a feeble atempt to chip the ice of his shoulder, "Sorry,  
Angel, sweetie. You're the only one for me, you know that."  
Angel settled back in her chair, "Uh huh, sure."  
Scott debated wheather to use his eyes to melt it, then figured a  
frozen shoulder is better than no shoulder, which is what he would have if he  
had decided to use his eyes. Besides, no one would notice, right?  
Ms. John held out her hand to welcome the new students. Jean took  
it and shook Ms. John's hand, but Rogue just stood there.  
"I forgot to wear my gloves today," she explained  
Ms. John looked confused, "Why would that matter?"  
"Uh... I've got this fungus thing. It's contagious, as far as I know, and  
I don't want you to catch it."  
Ms. John made a face, "All right, then, you may take an empty seat."  
Jean took a seat beside Scott, who was trying his best to cover up  
the fact that his shoulder was, at the moment, a popsicle. Jean grinned, "What,  
you giving me the cold shoulder?"  
Scott laughed, "Not purposly, no. I just got, uh, too close to an ice-  
maker. That's it, yeah, ice-maker. "  
Angel rolled her eyes. ::He's just lucky he's my boyfriend.   
Otherwise I'd freeze him before he could say 'iceberg'.::  
Jean giggled and Angel raised her eyebrow, "What?"  
"Oh, nothing."  
Angel shrugged and Rogue sat down in between Gambit and the  
now sitting Logan. Gambit had hearts in his eyes and Logan was torn between  
who was cuter, Jean or Rogue.  
::Well, Red over there has a great figure, no doubt about that. But on  
the other hand, Rogue's just got something about her. She's mysterious. I like  
that. Big turn on.:: Logan thought.  
Jean sighed. ::Honestly. Men! What pigs... I wonder what the tall one  
is thinking. Naw, I shouldn't. Aw what the heck!:: She tuned into Gambit's  
thoughts and listened.  
::Elle est tres belle! Non, trop belle. Je pense que j'elle adore! Oui, je  
suis amoureux.:: ~*~Translation: She is very pretty. No, too pretty. I think I love  
her. Yes, I'm in love.~*~  
Jean frowned. ::Dang, all in French. I knew I shouldn't have taken  
Latin!::  
Math dragged on... and on... for another half an hour. When the bell  
finally rang, all 20 students jumped up and ran out of the classroom. Rogue   
looked at her schedual, trying to figure out what she had next. Lunch.  
  
~*~ At Lunch ~*~  
Rogue sat down at an empty table with her slice of pizza and   
chocolate milk. Angel sat down across from her, "Hey, I'm Angel." Angel held  
out her hand. Rogue stared at it. "Oh, it's ok. I've got my gloves on." Reluctently,  
Rogue shook it. "There ya go! Now, where ya from?"  
Rogue took a bite of her pizza, "None of your buisness," she said in  
her Southern drawl.   
"Judging from your accent, I'd say southern Georgia or Texas. Am I  
close?"  
She continued eating her pizza, "Nope."  
Angel shrugged, "Whatever. I'm from Montreal. You know where   
that is?"  
"Quebec, in the eastern part of Canada," Rogue said in monotone, as  
if she was bored with the subject.  
"Do you speak French, by any chance?"  
"No, why?"  
"Just asking..." Angel glanced around, making sure nobody was   
listening, "So, what's your power?"  
Rogue's head snapped up so fast Angel thought the skin would rip,   
"What makes you think I have one?"  
Angel gave her a look that said, 'you think I'm and idiot?' "Why else  
wouldn't you shake Ms. John's hand? What is it? Fire, ice, water, what?"  
"When my skin makes contact with someone elses they go into a   
coma or somethin'."  
"Oof, that's tough."  
"My boyfriend's still in a coma. He has been for a month now."  
"You poor kid. You're kinda like me. If I touch someone, they turn to  
ice. You know that guy with the frozen shoulder?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's Scott, he's my boyfriend. I caught him oggling at the other   
new girl, Jean."  
Rogue's eyes went wide, "You mean you did that?"  
"Yep."  
Rogue finished her pizza, Angel hadn't touched hers yet. "Your  
food's gonna get cold," She said.  
Angel looked down at her plate, "Oh, right. It probably already is."  
Rogue sipped her milk, "So, is everyone here a..."  
"Mutant? Yeah. My mom couldn't handle my brother and I,  
what with our 'disabilites', so she sent us to this hellhole."  
"Who's your brother?"  
"Bobby. I'm a year and a half younger than him. His mom devorced  
his dadand married my dad. Some people say we look alike, but my hair is   
blonder,and my eyes are dark blue with a bit of sliver-grey," Angel took a bite   
of her cold pizza.  
Rogue nodded, "Gotcha."  
Angel made a face, "Yuck. I'm not hungry any more. Let's say we  
check up on your friend Jean, hmm?"  
"Whatever."  
The girls took their trays up, got some frozen yogart, and sat down  
at Jean's table. Jean was sitting with Logan, Victor, Mystique, and Scott. ~*~Ok,  
if you don't know who Logan, Victor, and Scott are by now (which you should)  
they're Wolverine, Sabertooth, and Cyclopes. Just so ya know.~*~  
"Hey, I'm Angel, pleasure to meetchya. I see you've met my  
boyfriend."  
Jean smiled, "Scott, right. I helped him thaw out his shoulder."  
Logan introduced himself to Rogue, "Hey, name's Logan. You're  
Rogue, right?"  
"What's it to you?"  
"Tough, I like that," Logan gave her a smile that could turn a girl's  
legs to jello.  
But not Rogue. She just rolled her eyes and turned to Mystique,   
who, as she usually did at school, had dark black hair and piercing green eyes,   
"Hey, what's your name?"  
Mystique smiled, revealing teeth that belonged in a toothpaste  
commercial, "Misty, and I assume you're Rogue?"  
"Right."  
Just then, Remy ~*~That would be Gambit. Don't worry, I didn't  
figure that out for a while. Just letting you know.~*~ sat down beside Rogue.  
"Bonjour, madmoiselle, je m'appelle Remy. Comment t'aller vous?"  
Angel laughed, "Imbecile! Elle ne parles pas francais. Mon dieu!  
Ne presume pas que tous le mond parles francais. Je penses que tu es fou,   
non?"  
"Ange, ne dit pas ces chose! Je ne suis pas fou, c'est toi qui est  
bizzare, n'est pas?"  
"Ah, taisez-vous!"   
~*~Translation Time: Remy- Hello miss, my name is Remy. How are you?  
Angel- Idiot! She doesn't speak French. My God! Don't assume that everyone   
speaks French. I think that you're crazy, no? Remy- Angel, don't say that! I'm   
not crazy, it's you who's wierd, isn't that right? Angel- Ah, shut up!~*~  
Remy turned back to Rogue, "Hi, I'm Remy, how are you?"  
Rogue blushed a light shade of pink. She wasn't used to guys being  
courtious, "F-fine. And you?"  
"Fine, thank you."  
With that, Rogue and Gambit engaged in a deep conversation.  
Meanwhile, Scott and Logan were fighting for Jean's attention.  
Logan was flexing his impressive muscles and Scott was showing off his  
knowledge of literature. Angel was appalled, "Scott, here, NOW!"  
Scott looked at the floor and shuffled over to where Angel was  
sitting, "Yes sweetheart?"  
"Don't sweetheart me, you jerk! You were so totally flirting with  
Jean, don't deny it."  
Scott kicked at the ground, like a little kid caught with his hand in  
the cookie jar, "I'm sorry, Angel. It's just..."  
Angel leaned forward, "Yes?"  
Scott kicked the ground some more, "You're a little intimidating..."  
Angel stood up, "How am I intimidating?"  
"Well, you always were that leather jacket and those leather gloves.  
They make it seem like you're in a bike gang or something."  
"The leather is that it? Ok then!" Angel tore off her jacket and gloves.  
"Happy now?"  
"Erm, that and you're like at least two inches taller than me."  
"Well I can't help my hight, can I?"  
"I guess not... But also..."  
Angel narrowed her eyes, "What else?"  
Scott muttered something but it was inaudible in the lunchroom  
din. Angel leaned closer to him, "What did you say?"  
"EVERY TIME I DO A LITTLE THING WRONG IT SEEMS LIKE   
YOU'RE GOING TO PUNCH MY LIGHTS OUT!!!!" Scott yelled at the top of  
his lungs.  
"He does have a point, mon cher..." Remy murmered.  
Angel's face fell and her shoulders slumped, "Do you really think  
that?"  
Scott nodded.  
"Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry, I never meant to do that! It's just the way I  
seem, I'm not really like that, I swear!" Angel hugged Scott and kissed him on  
the cheek, forgetting about her powers. When she let him go she saw his whole  
body was frozen sollid. Angel stumbled backwards, "Oh... oh... oh my God,  
what have I done?" Tears slid down her cheeks, freezing before they hit the  
floor. Rogue took her by the shoulders and sat her down. Misty ~*~That's   
Mystique, remember?~*~ ran to get the nurse.  
Logan rushed over to Scott and drew his claws. SHINK! SHINK!  
Being extremly careful, he made a small hole in the ice on Scott's face so that he  
could breath.   
Victor picked Scott up and put him on the table, "Does anyone  
have any healing powers, or anything?"  
Logan shrugged, "I can heal myself, but not others."  
Rogue shook her head, "I would kill him with mine."  
A young man with jet black hair and ice blue eyes walked up,   
"Perhaps I can help?"  
Victor gestured towards Scott's frozen body, "Do what you can."  
The stranger put his hands at Scott's temple's and concentrated.  
Slowly, the ice began to melt, covering the table with water. Angel was still  
crying her frozen tears when the stranger came up to her, "Hey, your   
boyfriend's ok now. Don't cry. It'll ruin your pretty face."  
Angel looked up into his brilliant blue eyes, "Thanks, what's your  
name?"  
He smiled, "Brian, you?"  
Angel smiled back, "Angel."  
"Angel, it suits you," Brian put his hand on her cheek, melting her  
tears. He wipped them away and stood up, "Your boyfriend should be alright  
in a few minutes. I'm glad I could help." Turning, he walked across the lunch  
room and was lost in the crowd.  
Angel got up, put her gloves back on, and walked over to where   
Scott was laying down. She stroked his cheek, "Scott, are you ok?"  
Scott turned his head and gave her an icy glare ~*~No pun  
intended~*~ from behind his still frozen sunglasses, "What did you do that   
for?"  
"I didn't mean to, honest. I just forgot myself and I wanted to say  
sorry. Close your eyes, your glasses need to be thawed." Angel took Scott's  
glasses off and handed them to Logan to thaw out. When they were thawed,  
Angel placed them back on Scott's face, "I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be  
intimidating, I just come off like that, I guess. If you wanna break up, I'm cool  
with that. I understand."  
Scott looked hopeful, "You mean it?"  
Angel nodded sadly, "If that's what you want. I wouldn't want you  
to feel like your in an abusive relationship or something."  
Scott got up and gave Angel a hug, "This doesn't mean I don't love  
you. I just feel like I have to be perfect, and I don't want that."  
"I understand."  
"You sure?"  
"Don't feel like you have to stay to make me happy, just go. I'll  
manage."  
Scott let her go and gave her that irrisitible smile of his, "Can we still  
be best buds and cheat off eachother in math?"  
Angel laughed, "Of course! I wouldn't have any other way."  
They hugged for the last time as the bell rang, "Walk you to class?"  
Scott asked.  
"For old time's sake."  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
More Disclaimers: Brian I made up. There's a guy with similar powers, but it  
ain't Brian. So :þ 


End file.
